Stickwitu
by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan
Summary: Soifon is having a stressful day. When said stress leads to a wandering mind, she thinks of her one taboo: Yoruichi. She will have no idea where these thoughts will eventualy lead her? YoruSoi, Songfic.


**Stickwitu**

Me: Hey all, Its me again. Sorry about my other stories…that stupid plot bunny is mocking me.

Plot Bunny:*snickers*jumps closer*

Me: MINE!!!!*pounces*

Plot bunny:*bounces away**snickers and kicks dirt in my face*

Me:*growls* That's it! *grabs shotgun**blows trumpet* TO THE HUNT!

Sukari:*sweatdrops* Since my mate is incapacitated, Rukia-chan could you do the honors?

Rukia:*sweatdroping* Er…Hai, Aza-chan does not own Bleach or Stickwitu. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Stickwitu to the Pussycat dolls.

* * *

Soifon , Captain of Squad 2, known to many as The Ice Queen of Seritei….except to one very playful neko. To the neko Soi will ALWAYS be her "Little Bumble Bee". Sighing for what seems like the fifth time that day, Soi continued to look at possible candidates for her squad.

"Hm….to lazy, to stupid, to innocent, to slow, to merciful, to…..*shivers* Omeada like." Soi throws another stack into the trashcan on the other side of her office, already over flowing with her rejects. Soi leans her head down onto her desk, listening to the calming sound of silence, and her minds begins to wander. She contemplates on many thinks: Why the sky is blue, what Soul Society was like before Head Commander Yamamoto, why did she AGREEE to be a captain, who would be stupid enough to give YACHIRU candy, and others till her idle mind journeys to the forbidden subject of her desires: Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi. That one name dredged up many buried feelings and memories that she had suppressed for over a hundred years, all in a single moment they came rushing forward. She remembered all the times she spent with her, how her un-noble like attitude surprised her at first, then became one of the main reasons she liked, no LOVED the Shihoin heiress in the first place. She even remembered all the ridiculous situations she got into because of her and her pranks as a cat. Soifon reached up to her face to find that she was crying. She, the ICE QUEEN was crying, all because of a couple stupid memories. She steeled her nerves and checking the clock she was surprised by how late it was. Sighing once again she retired to her private quarters, unaware of the figure silently watching her from the window.

~Timeskip~

After a nice soak in her own Sauna, Soifon slowly slid into her warm and welcoming bed. As the covers slowly enveloped her in their softness, she began to drift asleep.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!!!!" Soi cried out as she awoke from another nightmare. It was the same nightmare she had every night, the one where Yoruichi had came back to her, only for her to disappear again. Wiping some sweat away from her brow, she became more acutely aware of how NOT alone she was.

Taking a couple deep breathes, she slowly tried to search for her Zanpakuto, which she had forgotten to sleep with tonight. Silently cursing she awaited for her assailant to make the first move.

" Geeze Bumble Bee, are you ALWAYS this tense?" That voice….the one she dreamt about everynight, whispered huskily into her ears and as small, firm arms wrapped around her waist.

Soi was in a state of shock. This couldn't be true…it was just another dream. It HAD to be.

"Oh no, I'm afraid this isn't another dream." Yoruichi chuckled.

"No…..it is…" Soi silently said to herself.

Yoruichi meanwhile looked at her curiously.

"This is all a dream…and when I wake up, you'll be gone as always…." Soi could feel herself start to crack.

" No Soi-chan, its not." Yoruichi whispered, hoping to calm the little captain's nerves.

"YES IT IS!!!" Soi shouted out, "It always is…." Soi slowly began to break down as she collapsed,

"Oh Soi…" As she clutched onto the crying Soifon, Yoruichi began to sing.

"I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up"

Yoruichi sang as she thought of how Ichigo had just dumped Orihime.

"Throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say [Hey]

Nobody's gonna love me better  
I'ma stick wit you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'ma stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'ma stick wit you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'ma stick wit you"  
Soi slowly began to calm down. She could FEEL the sincerity in the words Yoruichi sang.

"I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me [one for me]  
What I'm saying"

Yoruichi slowly leaned in, holding Soifon tighter, hoping she would believe her. These past centuries had been torture on her, knowing that she would never see her Bumble Bee again. It got to much that she HAD to see her again, which lead to this moment.

"Nobody gonna love me better  
I'ma stick wit you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'ma stick wit you [nobody]  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'ma stick wit you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'ma stick wit you

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need [nothing else I can need]  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you (Baby, I'm with you baby)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, You're with me)"

Soi blushed a pretty cherry red at these words.

"So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say, hey

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'ma stick wit you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'ma stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'ma stick wit you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'ma stick wit you

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'ma stick wit you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'ma stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'ma stick wit you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'ma stick wit you"

And with those words, Yoruichi swiftly bent down to capture the younger shinigami's lips in a deep, passionate kiss that send fireworks exploding in both of their minds.

* * *

~Timeskip~

The next morning Soifon awoke feeling better than she had felt in years. All of a sudden, the night before came rushing back to her mind. She began to panic till she felt two warm arms wrap around her and bring her closer. At this she quickly turned around and caught Yoruichi in a swift but loving kiss.

"Good Morning to you to." Yoruichi said with her ever present cat-like grin gracing her face again.

"Did you mean it?" Soi asked earnestly.

"Absolutely….I'ma stickwitu forever." Yoruichi replied with such dedication and love that Soi kissed her senseless.

All day that day the shinigami of Squad 2 where wondering what to make up of their Captains mood.

* * *

Me: ANNND CUT!! That's a wrap. Tell me what you think? Flames will promptly be shot down so don't even bother. If you want to

write a Lemon for this, feel free to send it to me.*shoots at Plot bunny* IM HAVING RABIT STEW TONIGHT!!!


End file.
